


Trixie's Driving Lesson

by Chany28, VictoriaDeckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Driving, F/M, Protective Lucifer, Smart Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/pseuds/Chany28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaDeckerstar/pseuds/VictoriaDeckerstar
Summary: Trixie needs a favour from the devil and she persuades Lucifer with tears.It doesn't quite work out how either of them imagined.There's a twist at the end.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	Trixie's Driving Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started in October but other works got in the way. Had a bit of time this week so finished it. Tori once again edited it with her flair, she's a star. Think there might be additional chapters eventually

Watching Trixie grow from being the curious 7-year-old, answering him with, “Like the Devil?” when Lucifer introduced himself, to the lovely 15-year-old standing nervously in front of him, Lucifer felt blessed.

Well, as blessed as the Devil could ever be, that is.

He’d been her Step-Devil for 22 months now after marrying the love of his life, the ethereal detective, the urchin’s mother, Chloe.

Try as he might, Lucifer couldn’t help wondering why she was nervous, as she was one of the best manipulators he’d ever met, barring his demon Maze, mind. Trixie had watched both Lucifer and Maze from the start; learning, and somewhat surpassing, at times. How many girls could say, and be correct, that they’ve got the Devil wrapped round her little finger?

“Um, Lucifer?” There was a sort of pleading/semi-seductive note to her question, which made Lucifer look directly into her deep brown eyes, slightly on edge. He knew that tone from the detective when she wanted something out of him that she thought he wouldn’t like. It scared him!

“Yes child, what is it you want? And why aren’t you asking your mother?” Trying to pass the buck, as he still didn’t feel comfortable with parental responsibility, Lucifer waited with bated breath.

“I want to learn to drive, and I want you to teach me. You promised when you took me to that fancy school, remember?” Lucifer sat up straight gulping slightly. He did remember he’d made a deal. A deal with the Devil had to be honored. Chloe was not going to like this, and the devil was worried. 

“Won’t your mother or detective Douche want to be the one to perform this deed? Isn’t it a rite of passage for parents?” Lucifer felt confident this would make the spawn guilty and in turn she would ask her parents.

No such luck… it wasn’t happening that easy. Trixie was tenacious when she wanted her Step-Devil to do something.

“No, I want you. Mom and dad have no patience,” she said matter-of-factly. Surprise crossed Lucifer’s face as he replied, “And you think I have?”

“Well, some; but you have such a great car! Imagine my credibility driving the cruiser, but if I’m seen in the Corvette? Well!”

“OK, I can see that. But there’s more to this. I can feel it.” Watching the child’s face for any clue, Lucifer saw a flicker of something, but he wasn’t sure what.

“Spill it, Urchin.” Lucifer had always veered away from using his mojo on Beatrice but wondered if he should use it now.

Just as he was going to give it a go, unsure whether she would have the same immunity to his mojo as her mother, Trixie started talking.

“It’s Justin; at school. I like him.” Comprehension filtered through Lucifer’s mind and he smirked at the thought of “young love” as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Driving the Corvette will make him notice me.” Trixie seemed more than a little unsure of herself, something Lucifer had not seen before.

Taking her small face in his large hands, he looked lovingly at her, “How has this imbecile not seen you before? You are the most beautiful child, my step-urchin.” They both had tears in their eyes at this declaration.

Her small arms wrapped around Lucifer’s chest and tears started pouring down her face soaking his shirt. Once, this would have bothered him, now it was the distress of his step-child that had his attention.

Hiccupping while trying to talk with her face still buried in Lucifer’s chest, “He…he th…thinks I’m a d…dork!” This brought further tears and big gulping breaths from his step-daughter.

“Well, he’s most definitely an imbecile!” Lucifer almost shouted, making Trixie lift her face up just in time to see flames dancing in his eyes. A feeling of deep love rather than terror, the usual reaction to his eyes, enveloped Trixie. She thanked God, not out loud as Lucifer would have had a fit, for her step-devil. He would always protect her in his own unique way.

Channeling his inner detective, wanting to make the situation better not worse, he immediately thought, _’what would Chloe do?’ ___

Right, she would comfort the child. Oh, how he detested this part, but he also realized it wasn’t as bad as it used to be. Patting her back lightly, he softly whispered, “Why do you want this miscreant to notice you, child?”

“He’s smart.” A snort sounded in her ear, making known her step-devil’s thoughts on this. “And he’s popular.” At this Lucifer nudged her away from his chest to look at her.

“Since when have you been bothered about this?” looking at her curiously.

“No boys seem to want to talk to me,” she laments. “They think I’m aloof just because I’m on the honor roll.” Her breath hitches in a sob, which tugs at Lucifer’s heart. He loves his little urchin.

“I just thought if Justin, who’s smart and popular noticed me, I would be accepted.” The longing in her voice actually made Lucifer want to hug her.

_’Wait! What?’_ Lucifer shook his head in disbelief at his thought. He was the retired King of Hell! Not some teddy bear!

“Right urchin,” he said in a comforting manner. We are going to make a Devil’s plan. Just don’t tell your mother yet.” He grinned at his urchin as his mind began to quietly plot and form a plan.

The plan started the day Trixie was fifteen years and 6 months. Lucifer arranged with Chloe to take her daughter out for the day. Curious as to why he would want to spend the day with her ‘sticky urchin’, as the Devil sometimes liked to call her, not wanting to tell her the whole truth, he just explained he was going to drive the spawn past a boy she likes whilst sitting with him in his pride and joy, the Corvette.

Screwing her face up as she tried to figure how that would help, Lucifer went on to explain. “I’m what everyone desires, so Beatrice riding with me will show she is someone worthy of the Devil’s attention.”

Chloe sputtered with laughter at his ginormous ego, but she did think it was rather sweet of him to help Trixie. She kissed his cheek, then her daughter’s and sent them on their way.

They drove, well Lucifer drove, to the leafy neighborhood where Justin lived. Swapping seats, Trixie had to adjust the seat so her feet could even touch the pedals. Lucifer then went through the gears, the clutch, brake and gas pedal or accelerator as he insisted on calling it.

They had a few practices, using the mirrors and signals; they spent a lot of time in first gear causing Lucifer to cringe and his car to protest.

“For the love of Dad, Urchin. Change gear,” Lucifer’s frustration started to show.

“Don’t shout. I just need time to remember everything,” distress tinging Trixie’s words.

Running his hands through his hair, he took a deep breath to calm himself, “Don’t worry, Urchin, you’re doing really well for your first lesson. Now just remember to use the clutch to change the gears. Remember how you change gears on your bike to affects its performance? It’s the same principle for the car.”

A little while later, she was changing gear smoothly. Now, for the second part of the plan. Justin was returning from soccer practice, again Lucifer snorted at weird American language, calling football --soccer-- he shook his head in disgust.

Anyway, he heard the urchin gasp as she saw said boy of her fantasies turn the corner. “Right. Mirror, signal, maneuver urchin and we can drive past him slowly.” After a slight jerky start, she smoothly urged the Corvette forward. As she was passing Justin, Lucifer loudly commented, “You’ll be getting your license soon and you can borrow the Corvette to drive your friends around.”

Lucifer watched the boy in the rear-view mirror. His jaw had dropped, and his phone was raised as if to take a photo. He threw his head back laughing at how well his plan has gone.

The next day at school, Trixie was suddenly surrounded by the ‘cool’ kids, all clambering to talk to her. “Is the Corvette yours? Who is the man teaching you to drive?” This one apparently came from the kids parents!

It seemed that Justin had sent the shot of her driving to his group WhatsApp and then this had been cascaded throughout the school.

Trixie barely had time to get to lessons because of all the attention she was getting. She was beginning to feel a little upset though as all the questions were about the car or Lucifer, nobody seemed interested in her. _’Maybe I’m just not that interesting’_ she decided.

Sitting in biology learning about the Krebs’s cycle, Trixie found herself wishing she’d never asked Lucifer for help driving. It had not turned out at all like she planned. Justin had talked to her, but she soon found him obnoxious. All he did was talk about him and how he would look fabulous in the Corvette. Not once asking about her. 

Tears started to fall, blotting the ink on the paper she’d been writing the series of chemical reactions that all aerobic organisms used to generate energy, now all there was to show for this were some inkblot clouds.

Her attention was brought back to the present by a kind voice, “I thought we were in Biology, not Art!” Raising her watery eyes, she saw a kind face looking at her thoughtfully.

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she really looked at the boy talking to her. He was the newbie in the class. Henry? No. It was Harry, like Harry Potter. He was smiling at her. He had a lovely smile too. Teeth were seen, but not too many. It reminded her of the smile Lucifer always gave her mom, since they’d become close.

“You’re Beatrice, aren’t you? I’m Harry. I’ve just moved from England.” 

Laughing softly as she thought about Lucifer, “Yes, but it’s Trixie to my friends. Although my step-dad says it’s a hooker’s name; so, he calls me urchin.”

Puzzlement crossed his handsome features. “Oh, Lucifer is one of a kind.” Harry could tell as she said this with love, “Lucifer? Like the Devil?”

Trixie looked at Harry remembering when she’d asked the Devil the same question. She felt a small tingling in her stomach. Was this being caused by Harry, or by the memory? So, she answered the same as Lucifer had answered her, “Exactly,” hoping her friendship with Harry would be as good as with Lucifer.

“Would you like to go for ice-cream after school?” Trixie blushed but agreed straight away. “I’ll meet you outside school at the end of the day.” She couldn’t believe how today had turned out she must thank Lucifer.

The roar of the Corvette brought Trixie out of her daydream. She’d quite forgotten about her driving lesson.

“Urchin,” Lucifer’s voice cut above all the chatter. Trixie sauntered over to the Corvette and spoke softly, “Lucifer, I sort of have a date.” His face lit up as he thought, _’My plan worked.’_

Harry saw Trixie standing by a fancy sports car talking to a man who looked immaculate. Harry felt nervous walking over, but Trixie’s face lit up when she saw him. “This isn’t the spawn we talked about,” Lucifer was confused but kept his voice low. The urchin said she had a date. She laughed gently at his confusion as she made the introductions, “Lucifer, this is Harry. He’s in my biology class. As for the others, they only wanted your car not me.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red as he thought about this treatment of his ‘urchin’. Trixie chastised him with a swift ‘mom-look’ one that she’d perfected from her mom. Harry looked at her with a question on his lips, so Trixie quickly diverted him, laughing, “Lucifer has strange contact lenses that flash red occasionally.”

Lucifer grinned as he held out his hand to Trixie’s classmate, and bent low, “Nice save, Urchin” Lucifer whispered in her ear, “Sorry for that slip.”

“What about your driving lesson?” Trixie thought carefully then replied, “I’ll discuss it with mom, and we’ll do it with her permission. Don’t want you in trouble, Lucifer.” Guffawing, “Now where’s the fun in that?” But he nodded his agreement.

At last Harry found his voice, “You let Trixie drive this car?” He was impressed with both Trixie being able to drive stick shift and Lucifer allowing anyone to drive this beauty.

“Ah, you’re British. Well, take care of my urchin, or you’ll have the Devil on your tail.” With that said, he put his foot down and sped off, laughing as he went.

Trixie grabbed Harry’s hand and said, “Come on, I need ice cream. I’ll tell you all about my step-Devil and my mom while we eat. I never did get your last name?”

This was asked in passing as she’d been crying in class when Harry first spoke to her. They took their ice creams to the register, paid and found a table.

“Potter.” Trixie looked up in surprise, “Harry Potter?” She couldn’t help but stare. “Junior, I’ll tell you about my mum and da too. They’re kind of special.”

Well, Trixie never imagined her driving lesson would turn out like this! Two kids from weird families, getting together. She couldn’t wait for their families to meet and watch the sparks fly.

But that’s a tale for another day.


End file.
